Love is Orange
by MissTaken
Summary: Puppyshipping! Katsuya learns from the pain Seto put him through. Yaoi haters beware!


I finally got off my ass and wrote a Yugi-oh Yaoi fanfic!! A dark, sarcastic, bitingly funny Puppyship. The song is "Love is Orange" by Orange Lounge. Yes, I took a song from Beatmania. Check it out on YouTube. You'd think I'm lying about the English Translation of the song because of how sweet it sounds. Yaoi haters, the wondrous creator of the internet has provided you with a back button, use it. All others enjoy!! ^_^

Disclaimer time!! Katsuya, tell 'em what they need to know.

Katsuya: This broke-ass is in college being used for free labor and busy work. She barely owns the hot cocoa in her fridge, which is the only food she has. She doesn't own shit.

Me: You heard him, lawyers. No sue for you!!

Lawyer: Aww, I was gonna coat my swimming pool with a third layer of platinum and

diamonds!!

**Finally, I was able to bring myself to hate you  
And you say you love me; well, it's too late now  
Sweet words and your tears do nothing for me;  
You couldn't possibly understand what I've been through  
****  
**After a long time of crying a billion tears a thousand times, I realized that I did not need Seto. I deserved a lot more than the bullshit he gave me. At first, it was hard, as I loved Seto to the point of willing to die for him. But after seeing how cruelly he treated me and his infidelities, I got over it. Before, I regretted letting Seto go. Now, my only regret was wasting three years on ever loving that bastard.

It wasn't long until Seto came back begging like the pitiful bastard he was. By then it was too late. I had long since found myself and grew out of tolerating nonsense. It's not like Seto didn't try, he cried and said all the sweet nothings in the world. He whined "Katsuya, you are the stars in my sky, the beat to my heart, the cheese to my macaroni." Hell, if he had said half that shit a couple months ago, we'd still be together. "Oh Katsuya," he moaned "I was blind to ever leave you. I know you still have a heart that loves me, even though I almost destroyed it." But I was tired of being treated as worthless trash. My heart was stone against Seto's honeyed words. "How dare you try that crap now of all times?!!" I yelled. Especially after I gained the ability to despise you. "I know how much I hurt you…" he began, but I cut him off. "You know nothing of the pain I have suffered." I coldly told him.

**"I love you" "I have nothing but you" ... what a fool I've been!  
It was all just an illusion that you could never see anyone else  
We promised we would be married  
So don't tell me you're never coming back **

Hell, I still remember the syrupy garbage he used to promise me. It could give you diabetes, people. _"I love you more than the air I breathe." "You are all I think about when I wake up and when I go to sleep. There is no other."_ Hahaha! I can't believe I ate that rubbish for even two seconds. Man, I was a fucking moron. Especially that part about there being no other, yeah, that was some shit. Otogi, Pegasus, Siegried, Valon, I'd name more, but alas, I don't feel like reciting the complete first volume of "All the People Seto Kaiba Fucked While He Was Supposed to be Faithful to Katsuya". He told me that he'd marry me and tell the world how much he loved me. He had no right to say not even two months later that he was leaving me.

**Orange, love is orange  
Yes, we're mixed up in a heavenly**﻿ **game  
Orange, love is orange  
It's dangerous, when will I finish this game? **

Ah, love is like an orange. It can be sweet but it can end with a bitter and sour aftertaste. Yes, such a blissful game is the game of romance. Just like an orange, a gamble for the saccharine versus the astringent. But it is so dangerous, when can I finish it for good.

**Finally, I was able to bring myself to hate you  
And you say you love me; well, it's too late now  
Sweet words and your tears do nothing for me;  
You couldn't possibly understand what I've been through**

Eleven months since Seto Kaiba dumped me.

Three months since I brought myself to detest him.

One month since he came to me with tempting deceit and crocodile tears.

One month since his sweet words and tears stopped affecting me.

Yes, he could never understand what I've felt.


End file.
